Miss World
* Category:Recurring events established in 1951 Category:1951 establishments in England Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV'' ABOUT Current DZBB Program Schedule 3 Posted by phtvradiosked on April 22, 2017 Posted in: Uncategorized. Leave a comment Weekdays 3 am – Headline Balita (with Kaye Morales and Paolo Villena) 3:30 am – Umaga Na, Balita Na (with Carlo Mateo and Mao dela Cruz) 4:30 am – Balitang Balita (with Melo del Prado) 6 am – Saksi sa Dobol B (with Mike Enriquez) 7 am – Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide (with Mike Enriquez and Joel Reyes Zobel) 8:30 am – Continuation of Saksi sa Dobol B 9 am – Sino? (with Mike Enriquez, Arnold Clavio and Ali Sotto) 10 am – Dobol A sa Dobol B (with Arnold Clavio and Ali Sotto) 11 am – Easy Easy Lang (with Susan Enriquez and Lala Roque) 12 nn – Super Balita sa Tanghali Nationwide (with Melo del Prado and Orly Trinidad) 1 pm – The Long Tall Howard Medina Show 2:30 pm – The Badingdings (with Tootie, Mega Oh La La and Janna Chu Chu) 3:30 pm – Super Balita sa Hapon (with Carlo Mateo and Mao dela Cruz) 4 pm – Bangon Na, Bayan! (with Joel Reyes Zobel) 5 pm – Bigtime Balita (with Rene Sta. Cruz) 6 pm – Orly Trinidad and Fernan Gulapa 6:30 pm – 24 Oras (Simulcast from GMA 7) 7:45 pm – Jimmy Gil Live (with Jimmy Gil) 9 pm – Glen Juego and Rod Vega 10 pm – Super Balita Panggabi (with Shirley Escalante and Fernan Gulapa) 10:30 pm – Dis is Manolo (with Don Manolo Favis) 12 mn – Mr. Carinoso ni Ely Cruz Ramirez (with Manny Vargas as the temporary person onboard) 2 am to 3 am – Super Kuyang (with Henry Jones Ragas) Saturday 12 mn – Mr. Carinoso ni Ely Cruz Ramirez (with Manny Vargas as the temporary person onboard) 3 am – Super Kuyang (with Henry Jones Ragas) 4 am – Umaga Na, Balita Na (with Carlo Mateo and Mao dela Cruz) 5 am – Buena Manong Balita (with Carlo Mateo and Orly Trinidad) 6 am – Super Radyo Nationwide (with Francis ”Kiko” Flores) 8 am – Super Balita sa Umaga (with Sam Nielsen and Cecille Villarosa) 9 am – Boses ng Balita with Benjie Alejandro 10 am – Ladies Room (with Norilyn Temblor and Tootie) later 10 am – I M Ready sa Dobol B (with Nathaniel Cruz) 11 am – Ladies Room (with Norilyn Temblor and Tootie) 12 nn – Super Balita sa Tanghali Weekend (with Glen Juego and Manny Vargas) 1 pm – Ratsada ng mga Balita (with Sam Nielsen) 1:30 pm – Kahapon Lamang sa Dobol B (with Eddie Ilarde) 2:30 pm – Bigtime Balita (with Rene Sta. Cruz and Bai) 4 pm – Super Balita sa Hapon Weekend (with Allan Gatus and Zen Obanil) 5 pm – Presinto 594 (with Luisito Santos and James Agustin) 6 pm – Allan Gatus and Cecille Villarosa 7 pm – Harana Na, Balita Pa (with Rowena Salvacion) 8 pm – MX3 Healthwatch with Carlo Mateo and Orly Trinidad 9 pm – Dis is Manolo (with Don Manolo Favis) Sunday 12 mn – Mr. Carinoso ni Ely Cruz Ramirez (with Manny Vargas as the temporary person onboard) 3 am – Super Kuyang (with Henry Jones Ragas) 4 am – Sunday Gwapo (with Fernan Gulapa) 7 am – Buena Manong Balita (with Rowena Salvacion) 8 am – Super Balita sa Umaga (with Sam Nielsen and Cecille Villarosa) 9 am – MMDA sa GMA (with MMDA and Orly Trinidad) 10 am – Balitang Todo-Todo (with Nimpha Ravelo) 11 am – Liwanag ng Balita (with Benjie Liwanag) 12 nn – Super Balita sa Tanghali Weekend (with Glen Juego and Manny Vargas) 1 pm – Ratsada ng mga Balita (with Sam Nielsen) 1:30 pm – Kahapon Lamang sa Dobol B (with Eddie Ilarde) 2:30 pm – Say Mo, Say Ko, Say Nyo (with Benjie Liwanag and Rowena Salvacion) 4 pm – Super Balita sa Hapon Weekend (with Allan Gatus and Zen Obanil) 5 pm – Presinto 594 (with Luisito Santos and James Agustin) 6 pm – Allan Gatus and Cecille Villarosa 7 pm – Super Balita sa Gabi Weekend (with Benjie Alejandro and Kaye Morales) 8 pm – Harana Na, Balita Pa (with Rowena Salvacion) 10 pm to 12 mn – Dis is Manolo (with Don Manolo Favis)